


MIA Boyfriend

by flordecai



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brick gets kicked out so Mordy needs to find a replacement, Brick is a cinnamon roll of innocent, M/M, Probably Both, or a way to sneak out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordecai/pseuds/flordecai
Summary: After several clashes among those left behind after the New Haven attack, Roland becomes fed up with Brick's violent methods of handling problems and kicks him out of Sanctuary. Mordecai, frustrated and left alone with Roland for what seems like forever, attempts to either replace his MIA boyfriend or secretly visit the Slab King without Mr. I'm-A-Soldier-Soldier finding out.AUTHOR'S NOTE- this originally was a series until I realized that chapters were a thing that was better for this story; every chapter had originally been correspond part to my now dissolved series Mordy Needs a Replacement.





	1. Bye Bye Brick

New Haven nearly destroyed Brick and I, more Brick than me which is shocking given the bastard was nearly indestructible in battle. It hadn’t been the raging battle that Handsome Jack waged against us, nor had it been the surprise focus on where Lilith and Roland were, no it had been the fact that Lilith fucking _died_  and Brick was kidnapped then tortured for an extended period of time, until somehow we got him back _._ Brick and I found out about Lilith from Roland after seeing the scene after the battle, and it nearly killed us. In a rage, he almost ran after the retreating Hyperion forces, had Roland and I not stopped and sedated him. It hurt to have to do this to him, but if I lost Brick not a day after losing one of my _best_ friends, I might have lost it myself. Blood and Brick were the only things that kept me sane then, keeping me from attempting a suicide mission on Jack himself, despite not knowing a damn thing about where he was.

Lilith had been a crucial part of our team, the glue that held us together during the times we were close to falling apart. Her blunt and brash comments and humor made us feel more human, more connected. She probably never realized this but without her I honestly believe Brick or Roland would have gone on to hate each other’s guts and attempt to kill the other before they had stayed in Fyrestone for a full twenty-four hours. I wouldn’t have put up with Roland for long either, when things became too difficult to handle, I would slip off the drink myself into a nice and relaxed nap that would last for three damn days. None of us had the social skills required to politely tell Roland to fuck off his damn military high horse, especially in a manner he’d accept and understand. Lilith was the only one who could somehow manage the line.

So I just _knew_ something bad was gonna happen after New Haven, it was written in the damned stars. Seeing Roland approach Brick with that furious look on his face, I knew instantly some massive fight was about to happen- one that may destroy what small threads of a friendship that remained. Sure, Roland was annoying a majority of the time, but he rarely lost his shit like he was about to with my massive boyfriend. All the damn commander would say would be _‘Soldier blah blah blah don’t do that blah blah blah, soldier!’_ I mean, dear fucking gods did the man have a complex for the military? Was it a fetish for him? I mean, dear gods it was like he _married_ his military life and schedules. How Lilith dealt...

  
“Soldier, what in _God’s name_ are you doing?!” He roared- and I do mean roared, his voice echoing off the metal in the _entire_ city.

Brick, in his Goliath manner, turned slowly from ripping some man's arm off of his body and punching him in the face… With slag covered spike knuckles, not killing the poor bastard but causing him serious damage. Brick knew slag would only make non-slag weapons doubly effective, hence his use of the damn things. He had his reasons for beating this idiot’s skull in, but Roland seemed to think it was excessive- everything to him was excessive, but that’s a tale for another time.

  
“Roland.” Brick acknowledged, turning back and about to continue on his punching the man but our ‘commander’ shoved the giant back into the wall quickly.

  
“Soldier, I order-”

  
“Do not call me soldier, Roland.”

  
“... _Brick,_ I order you to stand down.” Brick’s face went from confusion to the aggressive glare I knew all too well from our days as Vault Hunters in Fyrestone. Roland had stepped on a bombshell, one he knew existed long before we formed this pathetic Resistance.

Brick had made it _crystal_ clear since day one that he would not be a soldier, much to Roland’s disappointment and dismay. That hadn’t stopped him from his army ideals, though, far from it. How many damn times did he insist on us being like a mini platoon, waking early and training constantly when nothing but Skags surrounded us. Mr. Well-Oiled-Military-Machine didn’t give a damn if we protested, he took the role as leader among a group of people least likely to be a team, constantly barking orders and requiring drills from us. While I could understand his reasoning, what from coming from being part of the Atlas Corporation, it still gave him no excuse to ignore our repeated protests, least of all _the man who killed bandits with his bare knuckles._

Never stopped the damn bastard then or now, apparently.

“You _order_ _me?_ The fuck you mean, Roland?” He cracked his neck, shoving the soldier man away roughly, like always, Roland scrambling to catch his footing properly. “He’s Hyperion _scum!_ Man deserves to fuckin’ die!” Brick stomps towards the man, anger clear in his eyes. It hasn’t been more than a week since Roland and Brick had a fight over Brick killing a traitor (who I really prefer not to name here) in front of the man’s family. He had since decided Brick was on probation, and on very thin ice, close to being kicked out of Sanctuary. As far as Brick was concerned, however, whatever Roland ordered meant absolutely nothing, especially after the New Haven fiasco.

“I’m the commander, you listen to me! This man should be in prison, not beaten to death!”

“Come off it, Roland, you were gonna execute him anyways.” I sigh,  shifting from my position on the roof of a nearby building. “I mean, Jesus, give him s-”

“Shut it, soldier!” He yells at me, pure anger on his face. The loudness and look coming from Roland frightens Bloodwing to take off, voicing her displeasure as she flies away. “This man was waiting for a fair trial! You completely disobeyed my orders!” Roland shakes his head as he stares down Brick, who is adjusting his knuckle spikes in preparation for what might come next. “That’s it, soldier! You’re a bloodthirsty psychopath! A danger to Sanctuary and the Resistance!” My entire body goes cold as I stand up more, sliding my thin frame down one of the pipes that took excess water from the roof to the ground below.

“Woa woa woa, Roland, easy okay? Don’t say shit you’re gonna-”

  
“Crimson Raiders! Escort this man out of Sanctuary!” Roland yells, waving me away as his hand points at Brick, who stares down at him in pure anger, an anger I have never seen before, never at a person he once called friend, at least. I stamper at our ‘wise and powerful’ commander, trying to force my way past Roland to get between Brick and the Raiders, but he pushes me back with ease thanks to my lightweight. “Mordecai, get back to your quarters. That’s an order, soldier.”

I merely stand there, staring after my boyfriend who is walking through the gates of Sanctuary, I feel an emotion I have never before felt before- loneliness.

Before getting on that bus Marcus drove around Pandora, I had roamed on my own, enjoying the comforting silence with Blood who rarely spoke up save for when there was danger. That sort of loneliness was not a sad one, not like the one I was feeling as I watched the shadow of Brick disappear as the gates closed behind him. Being alone with Bloodwing while fighting bandits and sleeping around a fire was never this lonely or depressing, it was always interesting and invigorating. This was just… _pathetic._

As I returned to my room that night, I knew it would be a long time- probably a life time- before I saw him again. I dug around under my bed, finding the lid of the false flooring of the metal floor with skillful ease, lifting it and pulling out the contents within- a bottle of vodka. Roland would lose his shit if he found my stash, but at this point I had no care for Mr. I-Love-My-Army-Life-Better-Than-My-Friends. He could go fuck himself into space, fuckin’ to Hyperion, and I wouldn’t give a damn. The man couldn’t have given us a break, knowing how badly Lilith’s death affected us, no he had to push Brick to his breaking point and now he was testing my own. It wouldn’t be long before I would tire of Roland’s dickhead behavior and I would be gone , too, I could just feel it. That meant tonight was a drinking night, no training Blood, no training with dick-for-brains, just drinking. Anger at my 'commanding officer' was a kind way of putting the numerous emotions that raged inside me. Somewhere that night, I decided to make Roland's life an ever living hell.

Roland, welcome to a sexually frustrated Mordecai,  _you will not fuckin' like it._


	2. I am a Soldier, Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Brick's last evening in Sanctuary, how will he spend the last hours he has in the city he swore to protect with his friends?

One thing I clearly remember about the night Brick left was that I wanted to murder or violently punch someone for no other reason than sensory overload. See, my people tolerance is significantly low so I had the habit of disappearing, as Brick would call it. Whenever I became annoyed or wanted to be alone, I left very discreetly and silently to the one place I knew I couldn’t be found.

In Sanctuary, there was a building on the edge of town, just by the mountains and barely covered by the massive shield that surrounded the city. It was here that I spent most of my time until Roland or Lilith ECHOed me for a mission or for some form of social interaction. Brick was the only one who knew where my secret hiding spot was, only because I had brought him there once to escape from Roland and Lilith and the drama there. I had brought him along mainly in part because it was easier to drag his humongous ass there than explain, but then again that was the beauty of my relationship with him- I didn’t have to explain a thing to him, he just understood without a word being said to him. He was smart, but he let on he was dumb or put up a show that he was all muscle and no brains. The bastard knew things without so much as a word being spoken to him because he simply was a good reader and paid close attention to everything going on around him. So when I brought him to my secret home away from home, where Bloodwing had been perched in a window screeching in annoyance, he just nodded to me, understanding by the look of the entire area that it was not to be shared with Lilith or Roland or anyone. It slowly became our secret home away from Roland once Lilith died, a place we went when I needed to either drink or be alone- and he tagged along simply because he couldn’t stand being asked where I went or what I was doing. It was an existence that was relaxing, where days were spent in often long spans of silence that required nothing more than slight gestures to communicate an entire thought.

It was here that I disappeared to once I recovered my stash of alcohol, dashing between buildings to avoid being spotted. While I could have easily walked along the street, I didn’t want anyone trailing me and finding my hiding spot so I casually stopped in several shops along the way- from Dr. Zed’s store to Moxxi’s bar, I made several pit stops in densely populated areas to avoid being spotted once I slipped through the back door of Moxxi’s. When I got to the building, Blood was circling in the air above and my entire body froze as I watched her delicate flight through the air, a signal I had taught her to do whenever someone was in the building when I wasn’t there. It was effective to keeping my secret base a secret, but also for keeping me alive. But this wasn’t the only reason why I froze, the pattern of her dives was distinctly different from the flight pattern I had trained her to do, it involved more of a bobbing motion than the swift circles she could effortlessly achieve, which meant only one thing that had me racing to the top floor, throwing all caution to the wind as I desperately tried to make my way to the room. Bloodwing’s odd bobbing had been a trick only one person had taught her, one person who taught her to fly this specific way to indicate either I or _Brick_ were in the building, so the other secret hider would know it was safe to enter without doing a thorough sweep of the building.

I slammed the door open to see my big, Goliath boyfriend sitting on our makeshift bed (composed of four beds we found in other rooms and just jammed together), his hands bruising and the knuckle guards nowhere to be seen. I merely stood where I was, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath from my insane dash to get to him, my brain trying to make sense of what was before me, trying to tell myself this couldn’t be real because I had just seen Roland shoving him through the gates of Sanctuary while shouting at him.

“Thought Roland kicked you out…” I mutter, unsure what else to say and my words failing me miserably.

“He did…” Brick mumbles, looking up at me, a somber expression on his face. “I told ‘im I needed to say goodbye and pack my things, that I’d die out there without my shit. he gave me till tomorrow mornin’.” He lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes as if he just got whacked in the head while a club.

“You shouldn’t leave, Brick, Roland’s just being a prick again. He’ll come around, give ‘im time, amigo.” I slowly drop the bag of booze, deciding to walk over to stand in front of him. He slowly looks at me, one of his bruised hands moving to shift my goggles off. The world goes from the vibrant orange tint to the dull shades that are more natural and less appealing- everything but Brick’s blue eyes.

I’m not a romantic, fuck, asking Moxxi. That had been the reason she had dumped me for Jack-o-Fuck head in Hyperion, because I was more intimate with my bird than I was with her. Most of that is the fact that I frankly don’t know how to function normally in a relationship, too terrified to fuck it up to actually put effort into it.

“Mordy…” There’s the nickname, the one he came up with when we were traipsing across Pandora. “I dunno if this’ll blow over, Roland’s serious this time…” He murmurs to me softly, slowly pulling my face closer to his, his large thumb gently rubbing my cheek. I can’t help the natural reflex to lean into his large and warm hand, enjoying the warmth and roughness of his skin from years fighting bandits.

“Brick…” I look at him, and the seriousness in his eyes scares me into silence. Roland isn’t the only serious one, either, Brick was taking him at his word. “You’re really gonna leave?” I whisper, unable to bring myself to speak in a louder tone. Saying it any louder would make it more true, make it more of a reality and that reality is not a thing I wanted to ever face, not alone like this. I hadn’t even considered it a possibility that we would ever part ways, not without intending on reuniting eventually. It hurt just to think about it, like one of those moments I sincerely wanted to die when considering the amount of mistakes I’d done in my life. The thought of Brick leaving hurt more than the thoughts of death, hurt more than the thought of losing even Blood to a psycho bandit or an accident. It caused physical pain, which Brick instantly noticed and pulled me from my spiralling out of control thoughts with a gentle kiss.

When we first kissed, Brick was surprisingly gentle, a feat unique to him alone. For such a massive guy, he had such strict control of his strength it was shocking. So the first kiss we had was only sloppy and messy because _I was too excited about it_ . I lost my limited advantage over him instantly the minute he kissed me, which was ego bruising to say the least. But with Brick being the better kisser by a long shot compared to previous… persons (cough, cough, Moxxi, are you listening?), I couldn’t really complain. In fact, he made it pretty hard to _care_ whenever he kissed me, and I’m pretty sure the bastard knows it, even if he plays dumb about it.

“Don’t think ‘bout it…” Brick murmurs, gently pulling back to hold my thin frame closer to his much bulkier body, his free arm weaving around my waist. “We have until dawn, okay? Just you and me…”

“Lucky me, then.” I mutter, leaning my forehead against his, trying to keep my breathing even as I look at him. “No one else you need to say goodbye to?”

“Not anyone as important as you.” He grins, the smile reaching his eyes finally, allowing me to relax just a bit more.

“Well when you put it that way…” I laugh softly, pushing the giant man backwards, catching his lips with my own. Maybe things would be okay, I could live with loving this giant from a distance, and who knew. Brick could come back in a few months and things might go back to normal… Right?

Before I can get more in depth to that thought, Brick pushes me roughly onto my back, his massive body looming over me and blocking what little sunlight was peering through the only window on the floor.

“You think too much, Mordy.” The giant mutters, his voice deep and low as one of his hands slowly slides itself under my shirt, pressing against my cold skin and causing me to shiver. “Don’t think so much.”

Brick knows me too well, a feat I never thought possible for another human being to achieve, least of all one who I actually held feelings for. Letting out a soft chuckle, I pull him into a passionate kiss, nipping at his bottom lip lightly. Any thought of Roland or Brick’s early departure had been decimated as he easily undid my pants in a quick motion without so much as shifting out of the kiss, instead pressing into me more, his hands running along my sides.

“You’re too thin…” The Goliath laughs breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss to catch a breath of air. “I should have cooked you dinner… You’re gonna starve yourself to death.”

“I’m not that thin.” I quip lightly, reaching up to make quick work of his cargo pants, smirking up at him, not wanting to waste a second when I knew all too well we had a limited number of them. A limited time frame… The fear and panic hits me again, and Brick sees it plain as the Pandoran sunlight beating down on the desert outside of Fyrestone.

“Hey… Stop thinkin’ for a second, Mordy…” He recognizes that look on my face, the one where I am in between bolting out of the area or completely breaking down and falling apart. I had been known to do the former and then promptly having a melt down somewhere in the Badlands during the days we hunted for the vault key. “I’m right here, I’m not going-”

“But you are, Brick, we can’t fuck our way out of that. You’ll be gone and I’ll be left behind, alone again.” For this, my boyfriend has no answers, the pain he has been pushing down, keeping under lock and key to prevent from showing me, has erupted in full force. “This is practically our last time together…” I whisper, sitting up slowly, Brick’s massive form in between my bare legs. Slowly, as if afraid this is all a dream and I’ll wake up from a drunken stupor to find him long gone, my hand moves to cup his cheek.

The man is like a walking furnace in more ways than one, his body literally is so warm all the time it is almost unnatural how hot this man gets. But he is also a warm person, caring for others so intensely that you feel smothered. He never hides his feelings, never has a reason to cover things up, instead being open and honest about what he feels. Never regretting but never backing down, making his attempt to hide the distress he really is feeling even more upsetting. Brick doesn’t bury feelings, not unless he thinks he has no right to feel, not unless he feels guilty for those feelings.

_Roland you fuckin’ prick…_

“I dun’ wanna leave.” Brick finally admits, closing his eyes as his massive head buries itself in the crock of my neck, his deep voice cracking as he speaks, causing my chest to tighten painfully in reaction. “I can’t leave, I only just… I…”

Normally he speaks clearly and simply, trying to keep to his ‘I’m a dummy, dummy’ persona, but he also knows the impact of his simple phrases, he thinks his thoughts out clearly and organizes them in simple, easily understood phrases. Brick’s inability to form a complete, simple and stupid sentence nearly breaks me, causing me to hold the giant man as close as I possibly could, resulting in the two of us falling onto the firm bed(s) in a pool of limbs and trembling on the larger man’s part.

“I know…” I mutter, unable to produce anything else to the other, simply holding him closer in an attempt to comfort him the only way I can. “I know, _amor…_ ” Its a term I only save for Brick, I never use _amor_ on anyone else or around anyone else, even Blood. I never even called Moxxi that, nor anyone else before the massive man who is now bawling softly into my neck. The waves of anger had subsided from this afternoon, the bitter and intense rage towards Roland and the Hyperion scum (who currently was in Zed’s medical wing, cuffed to the bed) had faded entirely, the only emotion left in Brick being overwhelming sadness. “ _Amor, lo se, lo se…_ ” It’s the only words of comfort I know to give the other that I genuinely know will calm him. I don’t know why my speaking in a foreign tongue calms him so easily, but it works wonders and calms the raging storm of tears that threaten to tumble over the other male.

“Thanks…” He sniffles, gently pressing a kiss against the nape of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. “Sorry for… All of that.” He murmurs, shifting to lay on his side, his hands rubbing my sides in gentle appreciation.

“We’ll be fine, _amor_ , I promise. I can send you an ECHO once and awhile, maybe even send Bloodwing to see ya.” I offer a small smirk at the other, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Maybe even some dirty ECHO recordings if you kill a bunch of bandits without help…”

“That’ll be a lot of dirty ECHOs then.”


	3. Damn Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick and Mordecai have one last "night" together, and they waste no time. Explicit content.

Brick is an amazing kisser, beyond what I have said before. When he wants to kiss someone, he gets their attention with ease mainly because he is so flippin’ big but also because his presence has this… Attraction, like magnets to a fridge, it can’t be helped or stopped- it just happens and it happens instantly. That’s sorta how us making out happens most occasions, I’m drawn to him like a horse is to water and he cups my face in his gigantic hand like he always does. Then, before I can even let a snarky comment out, he is kissing me with full force, his intentions clear.

Tonight is a night about forgetting, about letting whatever was happening outside of our tiny bubble of pure gay romance stay out there, away from us. Tonight Brick only wants to see, touch and feel what is in front of him, and for once I agree. Normally I’m the one who pulls us up for air after going under for a long period of time, pulling us back to responsibility and consequences. It's almost like a guarantee that I will always be the one being more serious or owning up to depressing facts, but this evening is an entirely different situation, one both of us don’t know how to handle. Instead of discussing it, Brick sheds the remaining layers of fabric between his burning hot flesh and my own icy cold skin, his swift and fluid motions a thing I should be used to but am not. I let my surprise get ahead of me, gasping slightly as he makes quick work of my boxers, finding my member at full attention. Without so much as a word, I look away from the other, knowing my face has turned a bright shade of red and I can  _feel_ Brick’s intense but loving stare, making the bright red turn darker as the seconds tick by.

“I love ya, Mordy.” I hear him quietly murmur in my ear, his large and warm hands wrapping around to rub my waist and sides. I freeze, my eyes fixated on the wall by the door, my heart banging in my small chest loud enough for the entire damn city to hear it.

We’ve never said those words before, not consciously or to the other while they are awake. Those words have been dancing on my tongue since the first time Brick kissed me in that forceful and bittersweet way only Brick can pull off. The urge to fall completely into the biggest unknown of my life was so tempting I had almost done so, but fear had instantly taken its place and I couldn’t do it, unable to take the plunge. I was skittish, Brick loves to remind me I still am. In the first sign of danger I fight or take off, no inbetween. And when I do fight, I tend to lash out, viciously and with little outward sign of remorse. Brick tells me that I do that in the battle field too, whenever some type of danger gets too close. He’s so damn observant sometimes, it’s almost terrifying but through out the delicate thing that has been our relationship (can we even call it that?) it has been a blessing. Brick knew there were lines and boundaries I created around myself, traps and trip wires that easily put me on edge or sent me into a panicked furry. He knew these long before he and I ever started dating, and he minded them carefully, as if he were holding a fuckin’ porcelain doll. He eventually got past all of the barriers, not once stepping away or abandoning me when he pushed just a bit too far and I lashed out. He merely stayed, unwavering and firm, a statue amongst the chaos that I had created for myself. I would say Moxxi was a contributor to the downfall that happened roughly a year and some change before the Helios and Elpis shit that went down, but that wouldn’t be fair. Sure, she may have been a catalyst, but she hadn’t meant as much harm as was done, so I couldn’t really blame her for my oversensitivity. That had always been there, I had just needed someone to push me over the edge and she was my scapegoat.

“I… Gods, Brick, I love you too…” I mumbled, the words feeling oddly enjoyable rolling off my lips. I hadn’t thought it would have been this easy to admit deep feelings, but here I was, confessing my love to the only person who mattered.

Apparently this made Brick the happiest man on earth, pulling me into a rough and passionate kiss I was not prepared for. I didn’t complain, in fact I did the complete opposite. Brick seemed to have the same thing in mind as his hand slid down my thigh, moving to palm me softly in his hand, causing a soft moan to escape my lips.  

“B-Brick…” I gasp, pulling his as close as I could. Without a word, the larger man pushed me further into the bed(s), his hips flush against mine as he began to stroke my erection slowly.

Slow, gentle sex has never been one of our past times, instead rough and quick moments of pure lust had been our status quo. With Roland getting a stick shoved further and further up his ass, it was a small wonder that we had enough time to screw around at all, but somehow we found a way. Whether it be our bunks when the Crimson Raider soldiers were out drinking together or the showers at three o’clock in the morning, we practically snuck around Roland for months, maybe even years at this point. Lilith may have known, but she never let her boyfriend know we were a thing, figuring if he didn’t know by this point it was better he not know until he found out himself. I say she may have known because I honestly never got the chance to ask her before Hyperion blew her to smithereens, leaving us with her dick of a boyfriend who seemed unhealthily unphased by the fact his girl had just  _gotten blown up by the biggest asshole in the universe_. She left hints she knew, a small look when Brick would disappear to the ‘bathroom’ and then five minutes later I would ‘turn in for the night’, small comments when Roland wasn’t around, making excuses for us. It was probably thanks to her we were able to keep… Whatever it is that we had underwraps and completely hidden from Mr. Three-AM-Running-Is-Good-for-the-Soul.

“Should I just… Put it in?” Brick asks me breathlessly as he leans his forehead against mine, his gorgeous blue eyes half open as his warm ass hand continues its slow, teasing movement along my shaft, drawing out muffled moans from my mouth with every stroke. It’s funny, really, the fact that the only amount of color I can see in the sea of yellow and white washed out colors is the vibrant blue that are Brick’s eyes. I play a game with myself, where I say his eyes are  _teal,_ even if he’s told me they are a baby blue- a feature, mind you, I cannot distinguish. I ignore him most of the time, telling myself his eyes are a vibrant teal and that when he gets angry they meld into a greenish teal and put pure terror in bandits’ hearts, their last thought being that the  _green eyed monster killed them_. When he’s sad, even in my colorblind haze, they become darker, as if more blue is present in the sea of my believed teal. His face won’t show you he’s sad or upset, it’s all in the eyes with the big fella.

“Shit, Brick... Fuckin’ yes, please…” I rarely beg for anything from anyone, disliking how needy and desperate it sounds when the need, the desire, the hunger for something turns you into a floundering mess willing to give anything up to get what you need. And yet, here I am, begging my massive boyfriend to fuck me. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

Brick is a gentle man. He restrains himself from using his full strength because if he did, a pat on the shoulder could send even the strongest bandit tumbling. Now, normally he controls himself, he makes a strong effort to prevent from harming those he cares for-  _except when fuckin’ your brains out._

I can’t count the number of times I had to pretend I had a massive hangover in order to avoid doing Roland’s runs, too sore to even stand up for half a minute much less run for an hour and a half. And every morning when I woke with bruises in the shape of Brick’s massive hands, I could tell by the way he had fallen asleep that guilt was pulsing through him. If Brick sleeps lazily, his arms haphazardly strewn about in odd ways as if he had been shifting too much in his sleep, it meant something bothered him. If he was still, his arm draped around you or a pillow in a methodical manner, he was fine, just being protective. Almost every time we sleep together, he has been restless, guilt filling his mind because, from what I can guess, he feels bad for hurting me- but, as I have explained so many times- it isn’t a bad hurt, its a good hurt. I wanted it like this, so the giant furnace I call my boyfriend didn’t need to feel an ounce of guilt. No matter how many times I tried to tell him this, he still would skip morning runs and stay in bed with me, letting me cuddle into his warm as fuck chest and simple sleep or whatever we did. So, naturally, we both assumed that the next morning would play out the same way it always had, with Brick having been restless all night and me spending a good hour trying to tell him he was completely fine, that I was fine, and then he would offer to make breakfast. He would get up, call Roland and say we both had massive hangovers and before I knew it he would have our meal made and would be crawling back into bed with me, kissing my temple, my cheek, my lips, muttering some sweet nothings before pulling me into his chest. And the day would be spent in a lazy fashion of naps and cuddling, without a care in the world.

But Brick and I both knew tomorrow morning would not play out like it normally  _should have_ , and I could tell by the way he had hesitated, looking up at me slowly, my scrawny legs wrapped around his waist.

“ _Amor_ , no thinking, remember…” I whisper, my chest tight as I stroke Brick’s scarred cheek, pulling him into a slow and deep kiss. “Just for a little bit, leave it out there,  _mi amor_. Forget about it, okay?” He slowly nods, slowly kissing me back as his hands pull my hips up against his, slowly pushing himself into my ass. The slowness of it makes the pain more of an annoyance than real agony, after being Brick’s lover for over a year, one becomes used to minor things like this. It isn’t our new slow and romantic pace that has me clinging to Brick as tightly as I am, but rather the knowledge that this might be it. It might be the last time I’m able to touch him, feel him fully, kiss him, it may be the last time we are together, and my only goal is to make it last as long as possible, so I can memorize every inch of his body. At first, the pace we keep is slow, Brick holding himself back in an attempt to be gentle, but slowly his thrusts became rougher, more sporadic, and we both begin to create a faster pace. The tight hold his has on my hips is barely noticeable to the blissfully sweet rush of adrenaline as both of our hips move in attempted unison, our breathing fast and heavy. Eventually Brick can’t hold back any longer, his hold tightening as he begins bucking into me roughly, causing me to grip his shoulders as I cry out in surprise but I never ask him to stop. The speed and strength of his thrusts has me seeing stars, unable to keep my moans muffled as I desperately try to keep with his erratic pace. Somehow, I end up burying my head into Brick’s neck, begging him to keep going, unsure if I am speaking in English. Either way, he obeys, a hand beginning to stroke my aching member roughly in time with the thrusts of Brick’s hips. The added hand has sent me over the edge, and I nearly scream the other’s name as I release into his hand, bucking against him roughly as I gasp for air. Within seconds of my climax, he reaches his finish as well, my name leaving his lips in a loud but low moan.

“Mordy…” He pants, kissing me slowly, tenderly, as he pulls away to flop next to me. The smell of sweat and sex has filled the room, but I don’t mind it much, simply moving to press myself into Brick’s warm side. “I love you so much…”

“Mh… I know Brick, I love ya too…” I murmur back, trying to catch my breath as I run a hand down his chest. “I love ya too…” 

Brick’s chest is rising quickly as he tried to catch his breath to the best of his ability, his eyes shut as he slowly opened his eyes. Those damn blue eyes, the only thing I can see among the faint yellows, greens and greys. As I continue staring at him, he pulls me into his chest, his frame trembling a bit as he stared crying. 

“ _Mi vida,_ what’s wrong?” My arms instantly wrap around him, stroking his shoulders gently as he clung to my smaller frame. “Talk to me, babe, what’s going on?”

“I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to upset those kids…” He whispered, his voice shaking as he hid his face in my neck. “I… He just… He wouldn’t stop… Wouldn’t stop…”

I instantly know what my giant boyfriend meant, my arms tightening around him as I suck in a deep breath. “ _Mi vida…_ ” I whisper back, kissing the top of his head slowly, being gentle as I rub his back. “It's over, it's all over now…”

“He wouldn’t stop, Mordy, he wouldn’t stop…” Brick’s voice sounded so small and so upset, it nearly shattered my heart as I tighten my hold on him.

“I know, I know… But you’re back, babe, you’re here with me. You’re safe, it wasn’t your fault…” I couldn’t do much more than this to calm him, nothing else comforted him when he had these breakdowns. The only thing I could do to help him was to hold him and continue murmuring to him, trying to pull him out of it.

Eventually, after several minutes of quiet sobbing, Brick fell asleep, his breathing evening out as he slept. Carefully, to avoid waking him, I slipped from his hold and pulled on my boxers, standing by the small balcony that faced the shield that protected Sanctuary to the west, where the sun was finally starting to set. It would be another ninety hours before it would return. I had suspicions that Roland would ECHO Brick when he wanted him out, probably within in the next twelve hours. Twelve hours before I would be alone with soldier man from hell, twelve damn hours…

It was moments like these I really wished Lilith were still alive, then I might not drown in Rakk Ale for the next decade or until I finally kicked it. Gods, how did Lilith put up with Mr. Soldier-I’m-A-Cock-Bite-Soldier? Just how on earth did she put up with it?


	4. Starts With Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai says goodbye to his BF and then immediately fights with Roland- ah, friendship lasts a lifetime! Or... Does it?

Twelve hours is not enough hours to say goodbye to someone who has been with you for almost six years, not by a long shot. If I could have, I would have hidden Brick there, on _our_ beds, under the covers and away from everyone- especially from Roland. I would keep him here, hidden away from the world and all it's bullshit, but of course Brick has too much honesty in him, he doesn't break agreements, promises or punishments. He's too damn innocent for this and it breaks me to pieces to have to sit here, on the floor, listening to him dress before gathering what limited belongings he had brought with him. It takes all my self control to not start screaming, yelling or cursing Roland to hell for the personal hell he is unleashing on me.

When Moxxi left me, I was a disaster, a mess, basically a loud, cursing puddle of Rakk Ale. I nearly pushed my friends- Roland may or may not be included in this group- away through words intended to hurt them enough to get them to stay away. I may have hidden behind the act of a drunk whose heart was broken, but I knew exactly what I was doing. I was pushing them as far away as I could get them, refusing to admit that I needed help, refusing to admit I had grown attached to a group of people I had only known for maybe a year. Moxxi had been an outlet, had been an excuse to avoid the real affections I had for my best friend.

Sure, she was hot- okay, she was more than that but I have limited time here- and she had practically all of the things I should have been interested in, but she hadn’t been Brick.

Big, oddly Zen like goliath Brick. She hadn’t been my best friend and she hadn’t been someone who I could trust to be there through thick and thin. Brick had been by with me when we opened the vault, had been there when it turned out to be a bunch of lies Marcus and Angel threw into some shitty legend. And when I fell apart after Moxxi, no matter how many times I threw beer bottles near his head, no matter the insults I threw at him, no matter the amount of drunken rambling he stayed. He stayed and he got me semi sober and out of the grave I had been slowly digging for myself. It wasn’t until Lilith and Roland went to Elpis that I had enough confidence to confess to the giant man, and that had been months after Moxxi. Then Jack happened and things became a disaster, if I were being kind. It was a shit show. But Brick was still there, beaten and bruised, but he made it… After I got him from Hyperion, of course.

New Haven nearly killed me, it _literally_ killed Lilith, but Roland seemed unphased by his girlfriend being blown to smithereens. Didn’t even bat an eye. And now my boyfriend was being sent away, I doubt Roland would have a single fuck to give.

This is such fucking bullshit.

“Mordy…” Brick’s voice calls me back softly, my eyes slowly focusing on him.

He has crouched down in front of me, his blue jeans ripped slightly in odd places, his black tank top somehow having survived years of bandit fire and still fitting him tightly to accent slightly his muscles. Its when I see Brick that I notice I have curled myself into a ball, my knees pulled to my chest with my lanky arms wrapped tightly around them. Slowly, cautiously, he moves to cup my face in his hands, his large palms nearly consuming my entire face as he rubs my cheeks with his worn thumbs.

“I’ll always love you.”

Those words are probably the most heartbreaking words to be whispered to me in my entire life. I’ll always love you, what is this, a break up? A sad love story where I never see him again? My stomach lurches painfully as the thought crosses my mind, my chest aching as if some foreign thing stabbed the beating organ under my sternum. I might never see Brick again, if this bullshit storm doesn’t blow over.

“Remember that, okay? Please?” His eyes, those vibrant blue eyes, tell me he’s scared. His trembling hands tell me he’s on the verge of crying, but he won’t, not now. He spent his tears last night, he won’t cry again until he tries to sleep and the noisy thoughts pop in. Brick is good at emptying his head of all thoughts, it makes his act of being an idiot easier on him and more believable. But at night that’s a different story. At night he can’t stop thinking, he can’t stop the thoughts he has been pushing back for the entire day, eventually they keep him awake and he suffers for it.

“Why are you making it sound like we’re breaking up?” My voice is hoarse, my throat is tight as I try to keep myself calm, my hands making fists of his shirt as I stare at him. “Are we breaking up?”

“No, no Mordy, fuck no.” He pecked my lips quickly, pulling me to him as he realized his fault. “No… I…” Words were failing him now, probably because he knew the magnitude of the problem at hand. “I…”

“You want me to know because we don’t know if we’ll be together again…” I murmur, rubbing his back as my eyes close. “Right… Of course…” He starts to pull away, nodding as he does so and I begin to panic. “W-wait, Brick, Brick please we… We can fight-”

“Mordecai, you know Roland is serious this time. And he’s right, I keep flying off the handle…” He has pulled me to my feet before pulling his bag of things off the floor, rummaging through his belongings and tossing me one of his shirts. “I can’t stay with the Raiders any more…” He looks over to me and his eyes say it all, he’s torn. Slowly, as if not wanting to spook me, he pulls me in and presses his forehead against mine.

“Promise you’ll try to ECHO me then…? Promise me, Brick…”

“I’ll try Mordecai but-”

“Don’t call me that. Don’t be so formal- Brick, this is me, it’s us…” My voice is trembling just like my entire body is- why did it still feel like my internal organs were being ripped out of my body violently like a toddler with string in a knot? Why was this so fuckin’ painful?

“Mordy… I…” He doesn’t answer, instead he presses his lips against mine in a soft, tender kiss, one that lasts for what could have been an eternity had Roland and his prick ass not ECHO’d Brick.

It would have continued on if this entire thing had not existed, had the New Haven shitfest not have happened.

“Brick. Now.” Roland’s  voice is cold, rough and indifferent, like he… Isn’t Roland anymore, just someone with Roland’s voice and face but no soul, no compassion, no loyalty.

Lilith had said that he sucked at being human, sure, but he hadn’t sucked _this_ bad before New Haven. Sure, he could be a complete, insufferable dick but he knew where the line was and not to cross it. He knew not to push past boundaries people had, but it seemed that the Roland I was with before the Vault and Elpis was gone, brushed away while this new and robotic soldier took his place.

He didn’t even cry when his girlfriend _was  fucking exploded_ , he didn’t even bat an eye, just kept on going as if he could care less. A fuckin’ robot, like the Hyperion loaders- calm, emotionless and ruthless.

“I’m going to see you off. No questions about it.” I mutter against Brick’s lips, huffing a bit as I try to cover the fact that my voice is hoarse, not wanting to make this situation any more complex than it had to be.

Brick doesn’t answer me, he just nods his head and presses into a final kiss, soft and yearning but quick, pulling back to gather his things again and giving me a chance to actually get dressed.

I don’t.

Refusing to put on anything over top of my tank top, simply clad in cargo pants and untied combat boots, I followed Brick out of our safe haven, his hand firmly in my own as I tried to give an air of confidence.

Normally I am not a huge supporter of PDA, but today somehow was special because today my best friend was leaving Sanctuary and I had no fuckin’ way of contacting him- probably- outside of the safe zone of the shield. It was like the bull shit that happened after the attack on New Haven half a year ago, except worse. Brick was being ripped from me _slowly_ and by my other close friend, and I couldn’t do anything else but stand by and be completely and utterly helpless to the events going on around me. Again. So today I allow Brick small, seemingly unnoticeable things, such as hand hold or mumbling sweet nothings so I can memorize how they sound leaving his scarred lips and replay it over and over in my head like a broken ECHO recording.

Walking through Sanctuary in the early morning hours is better than the late hours of the night, the pale morning light peering through the ice and painting the entire town in this dull purple light. During our days in Fyrestone and New Haven (before it when BOOM), the pinks, oranges and reds of dawn were more defined and sunrise was faster than out here in Sanctuary where ice and snow change the entire experience. And while the purples and blues of a cold morning are enjoyable, I miss the sunrise where the light crept across the sand and rocks, almost like breathing life into everything the light touched. It was refreshing to see how the entire desert would slowly awake when the first rays of sunlight broke from the horizon, and it is an experience I only ever get when in Fyrestone or New Haven.

“I love the sunrise…” Brick murmurs gently, his large hand giving my own a squeeze as he slowed his pace a bit.

“Yeah…”

“Remember when you and I ran a mission for Zed out in Skag Gully?”

“And where we spent three day cycles lost in the desert?” This got a soft chuckle from my companion.

“Yeah… ‘Nd how we took turns on watch?” I softly dip my head in a slow nod, unable to find my voice. “And how… How one mornin’ we watched the sunrise…”

“And you cried…” I laugh bitterly, my voice soft and thick.

“Well I…” Brick’s face is red as he looks up. “I was seein’ somethin’ real beautiful with the guy I considered my best friend. Anyone would-”

I shut him up then by pulling his giant head down to mine and kissing him quickly but gently, my hand cupping his cheek lightly. He hesitates before giving in and pressing his free hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer to his warm frame. He is the one who pulls back, leaning his forehead against my own as he wraps both arms around my waist.

“There will be more sunrises like that, Brick.”

“Yeah…”

“And there will be plenty of other stuff in between…”

“Like stargazing?”

“Okay, now you’re pushing it.” I laugh, pecking his lips lightly and offering him a smile. “For you, I’d even go stargazing, which is really cliche, by the way.”

“But Mordy, they are _soooo_ pretty.”

“Alright, alright, we’ll… We’ll figure something out, alright.” I chuckle, my thumb rubbing his scar on his cheek as he closed his eyes, leaning into my hand more. “You’re just a big teddy bear, aren’t you?”

“Mhhm…”

And then the moment is broken into millions of pieces as I hear someone clear their throat behind me, making my entire body go cold from either mild panic or anger- I do not have time to distinguish.

“Brick, Roland is… He’s lookin’ for you…” Zed murmurs softly, a cup of hot coffee in one of those stupid _Moxxi’s_ logo sleeves, part of her new imaging after Jack demolished her other bars. While her primary source of income was involving alcohol, she had lately been branching into food and other beverages, looking at a new way of rebranding herself.

I still wasn’t on speaking terms with Moxxi. Well, we _could_ talk but that would only devolve into a screaming match between the two of us. I opted for the silent communication, like appearing in her bar and just holding up either one finger or two to indicate the type of drink I wanted. She only ever had Rakk Ale, but there were two types she carried at her bar. One was a darker type of brew, the color a dark, chocolatey brown that was draft only while the other was lighter, this golden yellow color that came in a bottle or draft. Maybe she had a guilty conscious of something, but she never gave me a tab or demanded payment. Even if I came in with Brick and sat in a booth making out with him for the entire night she simply delivered beer or food and never said a word or even brought out a bill.

“We know…” Brick sighs, pulling away to walk over to the psychotic doctor. “Hey, Zed, can I uh… A word?” The giant man stepped to the side with Zed, murmuring something low, intentionally keeping his voice low and I know exactly why.

Because he’s talking to Zed about keeping an eye on me, keep me from becoming a drunk disaster like after Moxxi dumped me for the Hyperion scum that murdered one of my closest friends. The depression I fell into after Moxxi was horrible, but it was _nothing_ compared to the horror show I became when Brick was kidnapped by Hyperion and Dusty had been killed and that had only been a few months ago that we finally got him back. Now he was being sent away and I couldn’t even get Roland to come off his high horse to realize he was making a terribly mistake.

“Alrighty, I’ll do that for ya, Brick.” Zed murmured softly, patting him on the shoulder and giving a slightly sympathetic smile to the giant- only slightly, that was as much as they psychopath could offer.

“Thanks,” Brick grins at him before moving to hold my hand. “Let’s get going, Mordy.”

I just let him lead me towards the outskirts of Sanctuary, half tempted to just run off now and forget about saying goodbye to my boyfriend. It isn’t a good or a wise thought, but it crosses my mind to bolt and put off departing from the other indefinitely.

“Don’t…” He mumbles, his hold on my hand tightening a bit. “Don’t run.”

“You could tell…?”

“You’re like an open book.”

“Sometimes I forget how perceptive you are…” I laugh softly, my voice shaky as I take a deep breath. “Damn clever, this one…”

“I’ll ECHO you, alright? When I find a place that’s safe to set up camp, I’ll make sure you’re the first to know…”

“Brick-”

“Took you long enough.” Roland barks, his stance off putting at best, with his arms tightly folded across his chest while his face was almost permanently set into a scowl. “Brick, you’re Fast Traveling to to the Three Horns Divide, after that you’re on your own.”

“Roland hold the-”

“Do I need to reprimand you for insubordination? I could make you do laps right now for entertaining a blood thirsty psychopath for twelve hours.”

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ call him that! Don’t _you_ fuckin’ dare, Roland!” I seeth, my hold on the other’s hand tightening as I glare at Mr. commander-and-giant-stick-up-his-ass. “You and I both know after what Shep fuckin’ pulled he had _every_ goddamn right to beat the ever loving shit out of him!” I’m shouting at this point, having deserted Brick’s hand to get in Roland’s face which had contorted only slight to show his anger over my comments. “If it had been Lilith you would have-”

“Soldier, I order you-”

“Don’t fuckin’ soldier me!” I shove him back, causing him to stumble, a flash of shock crossing his face. He never anticipated me actually getting physical with him, I’m too scrawny, too flighty, too anti-soldier. I never get physically in a fight, sure I might threaten to beat the shit out of someone _but I never deliver on that promise._ So when I push him backwards, he had no way of preparing himself so he stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock and falling flat on his back.

“Fu-” He _almost_ curses, but because he’s Mr. Perfect Soldier he doesn’t _fully_ curse, which only fuels my rage even more.

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Lilith is fuckin’ _dead!_ She fuckin’ _exploded!_ And ever since you’ve been off, not right in the head- _Roland she died and you didn’t even fuckin’ blink!_ ”

And there it is, the nerve I was trying to hit purposefully, I can see the rage flare across his face as he stands, towering over my small height easily and without effort.

“I’ve been _very_ forgiving up until now, I let you play around with Brick when you _should_ _have_ been running laps. I let you run around, I let you be, but I’ve about had it, Mordecai. You’re a reckless _drunk_ , a _disgrace_ to the Crimson La- Raiders.” His stare is cold and unforgiving, the sting of his words harsh and painful.

“Now return to HQ _immediately._ I will deal out your punishment as soon as I send off this bandit-”

“Don’t you _fuckin’-_ ”

“Mordecai, stop…” It’s Brick who steps in now, his voice soft as he pulls me away from Roland, gently pulling me into a tight hug. “I’ll see ya around, alright? Go back to HQ…”

“But… He just-”

“Mordecai.” He’s serious, which silences any protest I could come up with. “See ya…”

“Y-yeah… See ya…” I mumble, feeling my body going completely numb as he kisses my forehead, rubbing my back gently in an attempt to sooth me. “Don’t get yourself killed… I’ll kill you myself if you do…”

“When have I ever gotten myself killed on ya?” He laughs softly, tilting my chin up so my gaze meets his. “Love ya, Mordy…” He murmurs, gently pressing his lips to mine in an all too quick and too soft kiss, quickly pulling back to ruffle my bed head.

“Love ya too…” I mumbled, my chest so tight I can barely breath.

I want to stay, to wait for him to actually be gone, to actually say goodbye instead of running like a coward, but the look on Roland’s face tells me staying won’t be in my best interest. An evil thought crosses my mind as I disappear into the shadows of Sanctuary, the sunrise still just barely touching the top levels of higher buildings as I make my way through the streets to my decided destination, my ECHO still in my secret hideout with my things and Bloodwing. Instead of retreating to HQ as I was so _politely_ commanded, I find safety in Moxxi’s Bar. I may hate the owner, but the place itself is not all that bad. The music is good, the beer is great, the food is okay and the people don’t get into a brawl over stupid shit- most of the time.

“You look like shit.” Moxxi hums in her character voice, sliding a bottle of Rakk Ale to me as I take a seat in one of the bar stools far to the right of any of the doors.

“Thought we weren’t talkin’...” I snort, taking a long and grateful sip.

“I heard about Brick.”

I set my beer down softly, my eyes focusing on the rough counter top of the bar, the noises and voices around me fading away like faint background noise. It’s slowly sinking in that I’m _alone_ , with no one with me. Sure, I have Roland McDouchface, but that friendship seems to be floundering on a single thread. I’d be surprise if it survived another week at this rate. And Brick was gone to who knew where… Then a horrible thought crossed my mind, making my face contort in what was probably a very ugly appearance.

_What if he doesn’t come back?_

“Mordecai, slow it down, babe.” Moxxi’s voice pulls me from the panic, but not by much.

“Just leave me-”

“Alone? No. Brick made me promise.”

I freeze, the bottle resting against my lips as I stare at her.

“He _what?_ ”

“He made me promise to keep you company, not sexually grow _up_. He doesn’t want you to get bad like you did when he… Well when he wasn’t here…”

“You mean when he was being _tortured_ because _Roland_ left him behind and _conveniently forgot_ to even _consider_ telling me he had been taken?”

“Mordecai, don’t make me regret opening my pretty little mouth.” She snaps, crossing her arms as she straightens up. “Anyway, I figure you are the first to need to know- Roland wants Sanctuary to be dry.”

“Wait… You don’t…”

“I do. So you can see why I would need to talk to my _best_ client about that, no? Do me a favor sweet cheeks and help me smuggle some shit over, will ya?”

She’s batting her eyes and I can physically feel my stomach lurch painfully as she leans forward and runs her finger down my jaw line. The contact alone causes me to jolt to a stand position, my head feeling light as I quickly smack her hand away.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch me, _no después de lo que hiciste, cariño_.”

“Are you going to help me?” Moxxi purrs, twirling a long strand of her hair as she looks up at me, feigning innocence.

“Don’t touch me and I’ll smuggle you enough booze to kill every person in Sanctuary.” I hiss, taking my bottle and quickly exciting her bar, wanting to be anywhere _but_ here.

My stomach continued to remain in a tight ball as I strode back to the only safe place I had left, letting Blood perch on my bare shoulder as I climbed to our room, standing in the doorway for a minute. I try to calm my aching stomach, but nothing soothes it or makes me any calmer than I was twenty minutes ago in Moxix’s lair. As I sit on our bed, the sheets pooling in odd and bizarre places from our late night activities, I stare down at the Rakk Ale, picking at the label that is glued haphazardly to the glass.

“ _Mi vida,_ Roland wants to make Sanctuary dry… No more booze for a while…” I hum, gently stroking her feathers as she chirps softly, closing her large eyes as she leans into my hand naturally.

“What should I do?” I ask, running my fingers down her back, smiling as she nipped at my wrist lightly.

“I guess it’s just you and me for a while… Daddy* is going away for a while…” I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose before laying back on the bed.

“He’s going away for a really long while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Daddy- Mordecai refers to himself as Bloodwing's Papa, but Brick is Blood's Daddy because Brick spoils her so much. She's so a daddy's girl.
> 
> Translations:  
> "no después de lo que hiciste, cariño." - "not after what you did, sweetheart."  
> "Mi vida," - "My life,"


End file.
